The purpose of this agreement is to provide partial funding support for the vital statistics activities of the National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS) and for the procurement of State death records for use by the NCHS National Death Index (NDI). These death records are obtained by NCHS via contracts with the State vital statistics offices. See attached Statement of Work for additional details.